Operation Get Derek
by January's Vicious Nightingale
Summary: Rated M eventually. Watching Derek and Chloe fight their attraction for each other was irritating and tiresome. Really. It was. I mean, how blind can they be? Why are they fighting it? They are both clueless. I, Tori Bae…I mean…Ernright, am going to see to it that they come to their senses. I have no idea how but….
1. Chapter 1

**This story has no real point to it. I also have no real beginning like it has in the books, it just came to my brain like randomly. But I can tell you that Chloe and Simon NEVER shared a kiss. I very strongly believe that Derek should've kissed her from the start. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

Tori POV

Watching Derek and Chloe fight their attraction for each other was irritating and tiresome. Really. It was. I mean, how blind can they be? Why are they fighting it? They are both clueless. I, Tori Bae…I mean…Ernright, am going to see to it that they come to their senses. I have no idea how but….

Third Person POV

Chloe stared at Derek as he read his book. She absolutely loved his hands. They were large and powerful. Just as he was. She watched him intently as he flipped the page in his book. She had found herself doing a lot of that lately. Watching him. She couldn't help it. She loved looking at him. She loved watching him, which _really_ made her feel like a creep. But that was just it; she _literally_ couldn't help it.

She loved the way he talked, his deep, husky voice sent shivers down her spine. She loved the way he looked. To other girls, he wasn't sexy, not like Simon. But ever since his change, he had gotten hotter. His acne had cleared up, he had gotten taller and more muscular than he was before. All in all, he was sexy as all get out. In her opinion. And those beautiful eyes-

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Derek's deep voice rumbled snapping her from her thoughts. Chloe jumped and fell out of her chair, landing on the hard floor with a thud and a groan.

Derek sighed and got out of his chair to help her up. He bent down, took her arm and yanked her to her feet. She caught the front of his shirt to keep her balance and looked up to find him staring down at her with those intense jade eyes. His expression was unreadable. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but then again, she never could.

He pulled her a little closer to him so her breasts were pressed firmly to his hard chest. Chloe sucked in her breath as he bent his head a little.

"Chloe." He growled in a low voice, staring down at her lips. She looked delicious. _Very_ delicious. He could just eat her up.

Chloe stood on her tip toes, brushing against his lower region as she desperately tried to reach him. He was so tall. Like a skyscraper. Her eyes fluttered as he bent even closer to her. His lips touched hers very briefly before he pulled back from her, gently pushing her away from him.

"Be more careful." He said gruffly.

"S-Sorry Derek." She stuttered blushing furiously. He grunted in response then walked away from her, leaving her staring after him like a lovesick puppy.

**This story was actually titled "Operation Get Chloe", but I couldn't think of anything else so I deleted it. Reviews would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's chapter 2. Enjoy! If ya don't like it, don't read it. Reviews would be appreciated.**

Chloe POV

Chloe was devastated. He had almost fully kissed her. If he had just bent down a fraction of an inch-

"Dude, you soooo wanted him to kiss you!" A voice said behind her. Chloe yelped and spun around to find Tori walking over to her.

"S-so what?" she grumbled. "He hates me anyway."

Tori scoffed at that. "That is a lie straight from hell." Tori said stopping in front of her. Chloe cocked her head in confusion.

"It-it is?"

"Uh, yeah." She said with a "Duh" tone.

"Then why does he act like it?" Chloe asked.

"Because he's a man and men are freaking stupid as hell sometimes." She answered. Chloe made an "O" with her mouth and nodded, although she didn't fully understand. She got the fact that men are stupid, but she never understood why they're stupid.

"W-well how do I get him to notice me?" She asked. "I mean look at me," she gestured herself. "I have no shape whatsoever, I look like a twelve year old and I have no…um…b-breasts." She finished the last part of her statement uncomfortably. She hated referring to her body, especially her breasts. She barely fit into a B-cup! "Plus I think I do nothing more than p…get on his nerves." She added.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Ha, no, I'm the one who pisses him off. I am his sister after all." She said. "And you do have boobs Chlo. And a nice shape. It's just hidden under those hideous clothes you always wear." she pointed out. "Take off your hoodie."

"Wh-why?" Chloe asked giving her a curious look.

"Just do it Chloe." She said sharply. Without another word, she took off her hoodie, leaving her in a black tank-top that showed a decent amount of her cleavage. Tori grinned.

"Well, well, well," She chided playfully, "look who has boobs!" she joked. Chloe blushed furiously and tried to pull her hoodie back over her head. With a snap of her fingers and a devilish grin, Tori made the hoodie disappear.

"Tori!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Go get yo' man gurl." Tori said speaking in her "ghetto" voice before leaving the living room.

Chloe POV

I stared after her as she left. Tori was a minx. She was a sadistic, conniving little minx who needed a good butt kicking. But I'm not gonna give it to because I know she could kick my butt. I felt cold without my hoodie. But it's a good thing I knew where Derek kept his.

I left the living room and made my way upstairs to Derek's bedroom. Seeing as how the door was closed, I knocked.

"D-Derek?" I stuttered out softly, knowing he could hear me.

"What?" came the sharp reply. I learned to ignore his harshness. I knew he couldn't help it. Especially when he was so close to his change.

"C-Can I come in?" I asked.

"Whatever." He responded. I smiled to myself at his somewhat of a welcome and opened the door to find him sitting on his bed with his face in his hands. Worried, I ran to him, shutting the door behind me.

"D-Derek what-what's wrong?" I asked taking hold of his wrists so I could move his hands away from his face to look at him. Was it time for his change?

"Derek, are you okay?" I asked examining his face. He looked fine. Tired maybe, but fine.

"Just a headache." He answered. I didn't believe him.

"Is-is it-is it time for your change?" I asked releasing his wrists to take his face in my hands. His eyes widened as they stared up at me and I realized what I had done.

"Um, s-sorry." I stammered pulling away, blushing furiously. Derek shrugged.

"What do you want, Chlo?" He asked, sighing.

Third Person POV

"Can I borrow a hoodie?" Chloe asked shyly. Derek grunted in response and she smiled, running to his closet. She reached for the door, turned the knob and pulled. It wouldn't open. She tried again and it wouldn't even budge.

"Derek, I-I can't get your door open." Chloe said still struggling.

With a roll of his eyes Derek stood, his head was spinning. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ He wondered making his way over to Chloe. The closer he got to her, the less his head hurt. When he reached her, his headache was gone and her scent filled the air. She smelled of strawberries.

His hand reached out, making her jump, and wrapped around hers on the knob. With a hard squeeze and a twist, he pulled his closet door open, but he didnt remove his hand.

"Are you really that cold Chloe?" He asked in her ear. She shivered, not just because she was cold, but because of his closeness, and nodded.

"Y-yes." She whispered. It was partly true.

"Then why are you wearing _this_ fucking thing?" He asked hooking his finger beneath the thin strap of her tank top to pull it.

"T-Tori took my hoodie." Chloe stuttered, almost breathless.

"Oh." He said releasing the strap of her tank top to let his hand rest on her shoulder.

His large hands were rough on her baby soft skin. But she didn't care. He was touching her and that was all that mattered.

"D-Derek." She whispered twisting her head to look up at him. He was right there, his lips were centimeters away from hers. If only he would bend a little more.

"What?" he said, smirking.

He was teasing her.

**once again, reviews would be nice. I may have to do a little work on this chapter, but for now, enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. Enjoy! No lemons yet...soon though. They NEED to make a movie for the darkest powers. Like, won't be as good as the books but still...**

Previously

_"D-Derek." She whispered twisting her head to look up at him. He was right there, his lips were centimeters away from hers. If only he would bend a little more._

_"What?" he said, smirking. _

_He was teasing her._

Still Third Person POV

"What chloe?" He repeated in her ear.

"Wh-what- what are you what are you doing?" She asked staring longingly at his lips. Derek smirked and removed both hands from her body. He wanted to tease her some more.

"Close the door Chloe." He said taking a small step back.

"O-ok." She stammered, quickly doing as he said. The hoodie was long forgotten.

When she turned, she was met with Dereks massive chest. She looked up and met his gaze, his expression unreadable.

Chloe sidestepped, hoping to get by him, but he blocked her, catching her hips.

"Where are you going?" He asked pulling her body flush against his. She gulped.

"Um I-I don't know." She answered stupidly.

His smirk widened and pulled her to the very tips of her toes. She gasped and quickly flung an arm around his neck to keep her balance. He bent his head towards hers and she sucked in her breath, waiting. Hoping. Wanting.

Instead of kissing her, he leaned in and buried his face into her exposed neck, breathing in her delicious scent. She smelled like a fresh field of strawberries.

"You smell so fucking good." He growled before sucking roughly on her delicate skin. She gasped, shocked at his boldness. "So fucking soft." He ground out, nipping at her smooth flesh. He slowly ran his tongue over her racing pulse and smirked when she let out a soft moan.

Derek was pretty sure that the way he was biting and sucking on her was going to leave a mark on her flawlessly pale skin, but he was too far gone to give a damn.

She had never experienced this before. She figured this would happen after her first kiss. But it Seems Derek had other plans. Now what was she to do? Was she to be still? Impossible. It felt too good. She couldn't help but move against him.

After he had ravished her neck, he pulled back to look down at her. Her large baby blue eyes were as big as saucers, her face was flushed and her full, sinful red lips were slightly parted.

"D-Derek." she whispered," I-I want- I want –"she stopped herself hoping that he would know what she wanted him to do. Oh, Derek knew what she wanted, but he wanted to hear her say it herself.

"What do you want Chloe?" He asked lowering his head to her level so that his lips ghosted above her own. She remained silent. "I know what you want, but you gotta say it." He told her. "Say it, and I'll give you what you want."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four. Enjoy. If there is any errors or something you don't like, tell me and I will try to fix it. Oh and if you see grammar errors let me know.**

Previously

_"What do you want Chloe?" He asked lowering his head to her level so that his lips ghosted above her own. She remained silent. "I know what you want, but you gotta say it." He told her. "Say it, and I'll give you what you want."_

Still Third Person POV

"D-Derek." Chloe whispered shakily," I-I want- I want –" she stopped herself before she could say "I want" for the third time, hoping that he would know what she wanted, no, what she _needed_ him to do.

"What do you want Chloe?" he asked lowering his head so that his beautiful lips were about three inches above hers. She remained silent. FOR THE LOVE OF JESUS! JUST SAY IT CHLOE! Her inner voice demanded. But she couldn't.

"You gotta say it." he said with a smirk. "Say it, and I'll give you what you want." He promised.

She gulped and still remained silent. She wished at that moment that she was as bold and confident as Tori, but alas, God didn't make her to be that way.

"What do you want Chlo?" Derek asked again, his minty breath fanning her lips. Chloe open and closed her mouth until words finally came out.

"I want you to kiss me." She said in a barely audible whisper. Surprisingly, she didn't stutter.

"Thank God." He growled before roughly pressing his lips against hers.

For a moment, she was too shocked to kiss him back, she just stood there, frozen in place; but after a moment of hesitation, she slowly pushed herself higher against him, her lower half brushing intimately against his- torturing the hell out of him-and kissed him back.

His lips were hard and demanding, but she expected nothing less. She knew Derek wouldn't be gentle. He wasn't the type. He was a werewolf for heavens sake, he couldn't help it. Nothing about Derek was gentle. And she loved it.

Derek sucked on her her lower lip, earning a small, pleasurable moan from her. God, he loved that sound. He needed to taste her.

A soft gasp escaped from the back of her throat as he slid his tongue across her bottom lip and slipped it into her mouth.

He experimentally explored the caverns of her mouth with his tongue, stroking hers with hard caresses. She was delicious. She tasted of the sweetest fucking candy he had ever tasted. He couldn't get enough of her and those soft moans of satisfaction was music to Dereks ears.

Derek had only kissed three girls in his life **(I decided to make Derek a little experienced with women, I put three because two wasn't enough)** but it was _nothing_ like this. This felt...right. like she was meant for him and him alone.

Simultaniously, they pulled back, breathing heavily.

"W-wow." She stuttered.

Derek smirked and nodded in agreement, staring at her, admiring her flushed face and swollen lips. He had never been so aroused in his life. He looked down at her and all he wanted to do was fuck her senseless until she cried his name over and over again. He got harder just thinking about it.

Derek had finally given her her first kiss and it was everything she imagined it would be and more.

**So? What'd ya think? Like it? Hate it? Undecided? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five. Review! Oh and FYI, Tori and Simon know they're brother and sister and Tori never had a "thing" for him. (That has nothing to do with this chapter, I was just saying). However, you may think Derek is a little too verbally (meaning like cursing) and physically rough (or rougher than usual-but NOT abuse violent or hitting) you'll find out why. Maybe in this chapter or maybe in the next. The point is is that Derek is gonna be a rough character for the next few chapters.**

Previously

_"W-wow." She stuttered. Derek smirked and nodded in agreement, staring at her, admiring her flushed face and swollen lips. He had never been so aroused in his life. He looked down at her and he wanted to do was fuck her senseless until she cried his name over and over again. He got harder just thinking about it._

Still Third Person POV

Derek was hard as hell. There was no doubt that he wanted Chloe, but she wasn't ready. Not even close. And it pissed him off a little more than it should have.

"Fuck." He muttered squeezing her hips so tight there would most likely be a bruise. She winced and made a small sound of pain. Derek didn't seem to hear.

"Chloe." He growled through his teeth. She whimpered at the vice like grip he had on her and pushed weakly at his chest. He didn't even budge.

"D-Derek!" She cried out. He was scaring her. She opened her mouth to tell him, and he silenced her with a hard, bruising kiss and the words she had wanted to say fled from her mind as she surrendered to him. She couldn't help it.

She was so soft. So innocently delicious. So..._submissive_. He couldn't get enough of her taste. He couldn't get enough of how good she felt against him. She was like his own personal brand of heroine. She was addictive. And he knew addictions were hard to break.

He had to pull back now. If he didn't, he would never stop. With a harsh growl, he tore his mouth from hers and pushed her away from him. Chloe stared up at him confused, her eyes clouded with emotion and still in a daze from his kiss.

"Get out." He muttered.

"Wh-what?" She asked.

"Get the fuck out of here!" He bellowed. Chloe jumped at the tone of his voice and ran out his room, only to run back in when she heard an angry yell and loud shattering.

"Derek!" She exclaimed. His mirror was shattered to pieces, broken glass was scattred about his floor and dresser. He spun towards her, looking very dangerous and very pissed off. Was it bad that she found it both sexy as all get out and equally terrifying?

**Oooooh what's gonna happen between Derek an Chloe? Find out by reading the next chapter. Also, as usual, REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six. Enjoy. Just to be clear, I am not trying to make Derek seem mean or rude. I actually have no idea why I want him to act the way he does. This is just my veiw of how a werewolf would act. I'm a freak what can I say?**

**Previously **

_"Derek!" She exclaimed. His mirror was shattered to pieces, broken glass was scattred about his floor and dresser. He spun towards her, looking very dangerous and very pissed off. Was it bad that she found it both sexy as all get out and equally terrifying?_

Still Third Person POV

Chloe couldn't help but stare at him. He looked angry, murderous even, but everything be damned if he didn't look sexy as all get out.

Derek glared at her from across the room, ignoring the slight pain in his hand (if he wasn't a werewolf, he would be in serious pain).

"I thought I said to get out." He snapped.

"You-you did but-but-" She trailed off, the rest of what she was going to say disappearing from her mind as he stopped in front of her. He was so close. She looked up at him then back down until her gaze fixed upon his hand. He was bleeding. Badly. Hadn't he realized it?

"Y-You're bleeding." She whispered taking a gentle hold of his wrist. Her fingers were warm and soft. He opened his mouth to speak, but after realizing that he had nothing to say, he closed it.

"Come on, Derek." She led him to the bathroom across the hall and closed the door behind her. After she had washed her hands, she grabbed the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet and the hand towel that was left on the towel rack.

Derek pushed himself up on the counter and watched as she took care of his hand.

"Wh-why-why did you do it?" She asked quietly as she picked the glass out of his knuckles, placing them on the counter top at his side.

"Don't know." He answered honestly.

Chloe gave a silent "oh" and dabbed at his bloody hand with an alcohol pad. He didn't even flinch, which amazed her. She probably would've cried. Or screamed at least. She hated pain.

After she had done that, she placed some neosporan on his wound-which was surprisingly not too deep considering the fact that he had just shattered a mirror and broke it completely- and wrapped it with a gauze. She wet the hand towel and wiped the dried blood from his hands as well as her own.

"You're-you're done." She stuttered backing away from him so he could slide down from the counter.

She raised her head to meet his gaze and knew it was a mistake. That same look had appeared in his eyes, but now it was replaced with something more. Something deeper. She couldn't quite place it. She swallowed and took a few steps back, hitting the wall behind her. He followed her and stopped when he was in front of her, crowding her space.

She made a move to leave, but Derek placed his wrapped hand on the wall at her head and leaned down to meet her gaze. He was blocking her exit out of the bathroom. She could've easily ducked beneath his arm, but she knew he would catch her. She gulped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Chloe." He rasped leaning closer.

"D-Derek?" Her voice was barely over a whisper, unable to remove her eyes from his.

Instead of answering, he reached up and pulled the hairtye out of her hair. He watched as her pretty hair, still slightly wet from her shower that morning, fell past her shoulders and well past her breasts. He loved her hair. It was so soft and luscious.

"I like it like this." He commented tucking a strand behind her ear. She wasn't expecting that. Derek didn't really give compliments that often.

"R-really?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered, "Wanna know why?" He asked her in a low voice that made her shiver. She didn't know if she wanted to know to be honest, but she found herself nodding.

He smirked and bent down to her ear. "Something to hold onto." He whispered, his breath tickling her ear. She blushed furiously and gasped. She wasn't expecting that from him. She had never heard him say something so...forward. well, she had but...whatever. It was still a big deal.

Derek buried his face into her neck and breathed in her delicious scent. "God, you smell so fucking good." He growled tangling his fingers in her hair, tilting her head to the side to get a better access to her soft flesh. She tasted so fucking good. "Your scent is driving me crazy." He said. Then his mouth was on her, licking and biting at the same place he had earlier. She moaned at the pleasure. It felt so good. Her insides were on fire. She-

The door burst open.

"What the hell?!" A voice exclaimed.

**Omgg what's gonna happen? Who was at the door? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. Here's chapter seven. Its a bathroom scene and someone pees. If that bothers you I am deeply sorry (sarcastically said btw).**

_Previously_

_She moaned at the pleasure. It felt so good. Her insides were on fire. She-_

_The door burst open._

_"What the hell?!" A voice exclaimed._

Still Third Person POV

Both teenagers pulled back quickly and stared at the intruder. Tori.

Tori stood there, shocked at the sight in front of her. _Wowed_ even. Because this was the last thing she expected to see; her brother and her best friend making out in a freaking bathroom.

"You know, some people actually have to go to the bathroom," she began, "you two aren't the only ones who live here!" She said.

Derek glared at Tori. Damn her timing. He stared down at Chloe for a moment, then with a quick, rough kiss, he pulled away from her, still hard as fuck, and walked away, deliberately bumping into his smirking sister. She stumbled back a little, but she didn't fall. _Did he just kiss me in front of Tori?_ She wondered staring after him.

"Isn't he cute when he's upset?" Tori teased going into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, locking it too.

"He's-he's...beautiful." Chloe whispered dreamily, still in a trance from kiss. Tori snickered at her friend then made her way over to the toilet. Chloe turned away from Tori to give her some privacy.

"Your hair look a mess Chlo." Tori commented. Chloe blushed, thinking about how Dereks long fingers tangled into her hair.

"So, tell me what happened between you and wolfy." Tori said after she had finished and stood up. She pulled her shorts up.

"Can I tell you later?" She asked as Tori washed her hands.

"Fine, but I want details Chloe Marie Saunders." She said firmly when she was done. Chloe blushed and nodded then they left the bathroom. Tori went left, going to their room and Chloe went right, going downstairs.

**This is a short chapter. Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8. Enjoy! Btw, I know Derek has some serious mood swings.**

Still Third Person POV

Chloe made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Derek was standing at the sink with a glass of water in his unharmed hand, his broad back facing her.

He really was beautiful. Especially from behind. He was so sexy. And he had no idea.

"Its rude to stare Chloe Saunders." Derek rumbled in amusement. She jumped at his voice.

"H-how-how did you know I was in here?" She asked as she took a seat on the high stool **(high barstool or whatever the hell you wanna call it)** at the counter.

"Your scent." He answered.

He drank the last of his water then turned and walked over to her. She looked up at him when he stood in front of her.

"My-my scent?" She questioned. He smirked and placed his hands flat on the counter top at her sides, trapping her in the cage of his arms.

"Yeah." He said leaning down to meet her eyes. "Your scent is like honey, sweetheart." He rasped. Chloe blushed at the endearment.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded.

"Wh-what-what do I smell like?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she mentally slapped herself for sounding so stupid. But she couldn't help but ask.

"Innocence." He answered. "And strawberries." He added. She bit her lip. It was a nervous habit she had picked up as a child.

Dereks eyes darkened at the sight of her biting that pretty lip of hers. He knew it was a nervous habit, but it was sexy as hell.

"Do I make you nervous Chloe?" He asked, already knowing the answer was yes.

"Y-Yes." She answered honestly. There was use in lying to him.

"Good." He said standing upright.

He backed away from her slowly, staring at her with that arrogant smirk. Then he turned and left the kitchen.

_What did he mean by "good"?_ Chloe thought watching him leave.

**I'm aware this one is short. Comments? Like it? Hate it? Don't know?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9! Enjoy! To clear up some confusion people might have, Tori never had the hots for Simon. Just making that ****_abundantly_**** clear.**

Still Third Person POV

Derek wanted to stay in position they were in. He really did. But he had to go. He was actually pleased with himself. He had managed to get out of the kitchen before he had given in to the temptation of fucking the hell out of her.

Chloe POV

That night, when Tori and I were in our room, I told her everything that had happened between Derek and I.

Tori had demanded that I leave nothing out, that I was to be very detailed, and if I wasn't, she would use me for target practice. I believed it too. That was one thing Tori and Derek in common; they don't make idle threats, which made them dangerous.

"...he-he was really rough though. It kind of scared me...but I loved every second of it." I whispered the last part. Admitting that to her-or anyone for that matter- made me feel as if I was a kinky little tramp.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed giddily. I was surprised she didn't make a snarky remark on my comment.

With a laugh, she threw her arms around my neck and squeezed me tight, shocking me. There was another thing Tori and Derek had in common; they both hated being touched. Unless they were the ones doing the touching.

"But I still think he can't stand me sometimes." I said sadly. She quickly pulled back and gave me a look.

"Really? After what you just told me, I highly doubt it." She said. I shrugged.

Honestly, with Dereks mood swings, it was hard to tell if he liked me or hated me.

A knock at the door interrupted our conversation and made us jump.

"What?" Tori snapped.

"Dinner." The deep, gruff voice said. It was Derek.

"We'll be down in a minute, Derek!" Tori responded smirking at me.

When we got no response, we assumed he walked away. But of course there was no telling with Derek.

"Come on." She grabbed my hand, pulled me off my bed and dragged me out the door and downstairs.

"Ah! There you are!" Kit exclaimed smiling at us as we walked in the kitchen. He was making spaghetti.

"Hi daddy." Tori greeted casually. I stared at her in shock, as did Kit and everyone else in the kitchen. Even Derek was a little taken aback.

Tori had never referred to Kit as "daddy" or "dad" or any other parental names like that. He was just Kit to her. Or so he thought.

Tori POV

My eyes widened. It was just then that I realized I had just called Kit "daddy". I called the man-my biological father-that I have only known for like, two and a half months daddy! It seemed as if it was much too soon for me to start calling him that, but I couldn't help it. It just seemed so...natural. So I didn't have a problem with it. Hopefully, he didn't either.

They looked at me in shock. Even Derek. But I ignored it.

Kit POV

My heart burst with happiness when she called me daddy. But I couldn't help but stare at her in shock. It made me happy, but it was unexpected. Especially coming from her. I mean, I had just been reunited with the child I hadn't seen in fifteen years two and a half months ago.

"Dad!" Simon shouted. I jumped and turned my attention to my son.

"What?" I ask.

"We be's a bit hungry here." He said. I rolled my eyes at his childish antics grabbed the paper plates from the cupboard.

"Have at it kids." I said setting them on the counter top.

**Yeah, I may have to do a little work on this chapter. But for now, here it is.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10. Enjoy!**

Third Person POV

One by one, they fixed there plate and went to sit down at the kitchen table. Chloe sat beside of Tori and across from Derek. He smirked at her every time she peeked up at him and she blushed. Tori, never missing a single glance, smiled and continued eating her food.

Simon noticed her grinning and spoke up.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked her. All heads turned to look at her, waiting for her answer.

"Oh," she looked over at Chloe, "no reason." She said, smirking.

Chloe blushed even harder and quickly returned to her spaghetti. Simon, Kit and Lauren shrugged and did the same. But Derek stood up, took his empty plate, tossed it in the trash and left the kitchen. As usual, Chloe watched him go.

After dinner, it was 7:30.

"Wanna watch a movie Chloe?" Tori asked as they walked out of the kitchen, Simon following behind them. Chloe looked at her and smiled.

"Sure." She answered. "Wh-why don't we all watch one together?" She suggested. Tori nodded.

"Can-can we watch Star Wars?" Chloe asked Tori. Once again, Tori nodded. **(Star Wars is actually my fave movie. Harrison Ford was my childhood crush which is weird seeing as how I'm so freaking young). **

"Go get Derek." She said, to which Chloe happily complied. Tori rolled her eyes and watched her friend sprint her way upstairs.

Chloe POV

"Go get Derek." Tori said to me. I happily did so, trying to play it cool but failing miserably as I practically flew up the stairs.

Turning the corner, I ran into a hard wall of pure muscle. I tried to back away, but I stumbled and strong arms came around my waist and held me tight.

I looked up. Derek. In all his smirking glory standing before me. He was like a skyscraper; well over a foot taller than I was. I am exactly 5'1. He had to be at least six foot four or well over. Even if I stood on my tip toes, he would still tower over me. I was so short I didn't even reach his shoulders.

"Hey, baby." He said giving her his signature sexy smirk (ha-ha try saying that ten times fast) he does so well.

"H-Hi Derek." I stammered. I loved it when he called me those cute little affectionate names. My personal favorite was either 'baby' or 'sweetheart'. I don't know if its true or not, but I'm sure Tori hated it. I'm sure someone like her thought endearments were demeaning to women.

Derek reached up and pulled my hair-tie out of my hair. Again.

"So pretty." He rasped staring at me with that possessive gaze of his. I licked my suddenly dry lips.

"Chloe! Cujo !" Tori called from downstairs. I jumped. "Get your asses down here!" She demanded. Derek growled and I giggled.

"Damn her timing." He snapped releasing me.

Feeling a sudden burst of bravery, I gripped the front of Dereks shirt and pulled myself onto my toes. I pulled him down so I could reach him and pressed my lips quickly, very quickly, against his and ran back downstairs before he had a chance to retaliate.

**Eh, it works. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11**

Tori POV

Simon and I set up the movie in an uncomfortable silence as we waited for Chloe to get back with Derek. When we were finished I called after them.

"Chloe! Cujo!" Get your asses down here!" I demanded.

Within seconds, they were downstairs, Chloe blushing and Derek...smiling? Sort of? I shrugged. _Whatever_, I thought, as I grabbed a blanket from the closet for Chloe and I, knowing that we would get cold, and tossed it at Chloe, whom surprisingly caught it.

We wasted no time taking our seats. Me, Chloe and Derek sat on the couch, Derek and I sat on the ends, Chloe in the middle, and Simon sat on the floor at my feet, stretching his legs out comfortably.

Reaching over, I grabbed the remote from the lampstand table beside me and pressed play. Then the movie started.

Derek POV

The movie has been going on for what seems like forever. There's absolutely no action. I was so bored. Beyond bored in fact. I can't believe Chloe, Simon and Tori like this movie. Hell I can't believe anyone likes this movie. Who the hell gives a shit about "the dark side" and the "force"? What the hell is the force supposed to be anyway? And what the hell is with that chicks hair? Seriously, it looks like she's got two snakes wrapped around her ears.

Third Person POV

About twenty minutes later, Derek contemplated on whether or not suicide would be the best solution for this situation. It didn't seem smart. So, deciding against the seemingly great idea of shooting himself, he chose to tease Chloe a bit to entertain himself.

He carefully slipped his large hand beneath the blanket the Chloe and Tori were covered with and placed it onto her thigh.

Chloe jumped and Tori looked over at her. "You good Chlo?" She asked.

"Um, y-yeah." Chloe stammered. She smirked and leaned in a bit.

"Whatever you two are doing, please stop." She whispered in her ear before turning her attention back to the movie.

Chloe turned and looked over at Derek. His face was masked with a blank expression and his eyes were glued to the tv screen.

Chloe POV

I would give anything to know what he was thinking. He was just so freaking hard to read. It drove me crazy.

I bit down on my bottom lip as his warm hand slid further up my thigh and I grabbed his wrist. It was a weak gesture really. He could've easily kept going. But he didn't. And for that I was grateful. And slightly disappointed.

Third Person POV

Derek knew he was making her nervous. He wanted to make her nervous. To make her squirm. His hand stayed on her thigh for the rest of the movie and when it was over, he gave it a hard squeeze and let her go.

**I fixed it up a bit!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Just so its clear, I'm still deciding on which chapter to put the reason why Derek is acting...moodier than usual. I know the reason of course, but I'm still contemplating. Give it time though. Its also gonna take me a while to write it and make it make sense. P.S Derek gets a little...hot...in this chapter. **

Chloe POV

Once Tori and I made it to our room, we shut the door and dressed for bed.

After I stripped down to my underwear, I threw on a long, way over sized white tee shirt I found crammed inside my dresser drawer.

When I finished getting dressed, I left our room and went to brush my teeth and when I was done, I came back to find Tori already beneath her covers, sleeping soundly.

For once, she wasn't snoring, which meant I would actually get some- _SNOOORRREEE_! **(yeah, sorry I couldn't think of anything else. Idk how to spell a snoring sound)**. Spoke too soon. I sighed heavily and walked back out, knowing I wouldn't get any sleep. She sounded like a freaking garbage truck.

Third Person POV

After Chloe had shut the door to their bedroom, she quietly made her way down the hall and to Dereks room. She lifted her hand to knock, but the door opened and revealed Derek.

"H-hi." She stammered shyly. "How-how did you-"

"Your scent." He interrupted, knowing what she was going to say. Of course. Her scent. She should've known.

"You need something?" He asked leaning into the doorway. She couldn't help but look at him for a moment. He was just so...sexy. Alluring.

"C-could I-Could I..." she blushed, stopping herself.

"Could you what?"

"Could I sleep in here?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound like a desperate tramp. "Tori snores and the couch is uncomfortable." She added quickly.

Derek was silent for a moment, contemplating on whether or not it'd be safe for her to sleep with him. In his bed. With that small, soft body pressed into him. Bad idea. _Really_ bad idea.

"I really don't think..."

"P-please?" She asked pouting up at him.

Derek sighed. He couldn't resist that face. With a roll of his eyes, he stepped aside and welcomed her into his room, shutting the door behind him when she was inside.

"Which side of the bed do you want?" He asked.

"The left." She responded. Derek nodded and pulled the covers back and waited for her to climb in.

**_A few seconds later..._**

After Derek had settled in under his covers, he turned, facing the opposite direction, his broad back facing her. Chloe frowned. She didn't like this position. She wanted to be closer. Plus she was cold. Hoping he wouldn't notice, she inched a little closer to him.

Her constant moving annoyed him to no end. With a growl, he rolled over, facing her.

"Stop moving Chloe." He demanded sharply through his teeth. She did so immediately. Derek wasn't a man to repeat himself.

"I'm-I'm cold, Derek." She said, shivering. Derek sighed and grabbed her arm. She gasped when he yanked her to his chest. He was so so powerful. So strong.

"Now sleep." He snapped wrapping his arms around her waist. She buried her face into his neck and snuggled as close to him as she possibly could. Once she was comfortable, she sighed and fell fast asleep.

Derek was probably asleep for two hours before his dick woke him up.

Derek POV

I must have been out of my fucking mind to let her sleep in here. She's too close. But I like it. She smells like a fresh field of strawberries.

She moaned softly in her sleep and shifted even closer to me, slipping her legs through mine. "Mm...Derek." she mumbled. I froze. What the fuck? I thought.

She moaned again and I felt myself harden even more. Shit.

Third Person POV

Chloe's eyes opened slowly. The first thing she noticed, was warmth. She was warm everywhere, as if she laid by a fireplace all night long.

Her pillow wasn't very soft though. In fact, it wasn't soft at all. But she didn't care. She was comfortable. Very comfortable. She sighed and shifted closer to the warmth.

"If you get any closer, you're going to go right through me." A deep voice snapped. Chloe jumped and her eyes popped open, taking notice that she was lying completely on top of Derek; her legs were tangled with his, her hands rested on his chest and her face was buried in the crook of his neck. Not to mention that her tee shirt had ridden up some time during the night, revealing her creamy skin.

"Oh I-I'm-I'm so sorry!" She stammered blushing furiously. She tried to slide off of him but he caught her waist and held her still.

"Oh, don't get shy now." He rasped. "I rather like this position." He said as he slid his hands to her bottom. She gasped and looked at him in shock. He smirked at her expression and thrust her against his hardness. She gasped again.

"D-Derek?" she whispered, confused.

"You've been saying that all night." He said as he squeezed her bottom painfully hard. She yelped and squirmed around uncomfortably, brushing against his member with each move she made.

Derek groaned. "As much as I love what you're doing, I'm gonna have to ask you to stop." He said. She looked at him confused.

"S-stop what?" She asked.

"Moving against my dick like that." He answered. Her cheeks reddened. He was so...vulgar.

"I-I'm sorry...but you're hurting my...bottom." She whispered.

"And such a lovely 'bottom' it is." He said mockingly, "Nice and firm. Fits so perfectly in my hands." he added as he gave it another good squeeze. She yelped.

"Y-You're hurting me." She whimpered.

"And you like it." He retorted. She opened her mouth to disagree, but closed when she realized he was right. Oddly enough, She _did_ like it. He wasn't a gentle man. She accepted that already. And she never wanted him to change it. If it were any other guy touching her like this she would freak out, but this was Derek. This was the guy she was...falling in love with.

**I fixed it up! Enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter 13. Enjoy.**

Previously

_If it were any other guy touching her like this she would freak out, but this was Derek. This was the guy she was...falling in love with._

Third Person POV

Derek removed his large hands from her bottom and slid them to her hips. He shifted her a little higher against him and she slid her own hands from his chest to his shoulders because the way her arms were bent was uncomfortable.

"Kiss me." He demanded.

"K-kiss you?" She repeated. He nodded. "O-okay." She stuttered.

Chloe had never kissed him before. It was he whom had always made the first move. _What do I do? What if I do it wrong? What if he thinks I'm a bad kisser? What_\- his deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You're over thinking it, sweetheart." He murmmered.

"S-Sorry." She whispered nervously.

"Fuck your apologies." He growled. "Just kiss me." He snapped. And with that, she pressed her lips to his.

This kiss was not like the previous ones they shared. This one was soft. It was gentle, delicate even. It was...innocent. He had never been one for this kind of kiss, but with her, he liked it.

When she pulled back, he stared at her.

"Fucking beautiful." Derek whispered. She blushed prettily at his compliment. "Do you trust me Chloe?" Derek asked. Chloe nodded without hesitation. Did he even have to ask?

"Of course I do, Derek." She said softly. "You-you never need to ask me that."

"But I do." He argued. "You realize you shouldn't trust me, right?"

Chloe cocked her head in confusion. "Wh-why not?" She asked.

Instead of answering, he flipped them. She gave a sharp sound of surprise and stared up at him with wide eyes.

"I could hurt you." He rasped.

She knew he could. Hell, he could _break_ her if he wanted to. But she knew he wouldn't. Well, not intentionally.

"But you won't." She whispered breathlessly. He glared down at her.

"You don't know that."

Chloe smiled softly and slowly lifted one of her hands from his shoulders and touched his face. She traced his sharp cheekbones, his jaw line, his chin and lastly, his lips. His lips were absolutely perfect. No, _he_ was absolutely perfect.

"Yes I do. You would never hurt me." She whispered. Derek said nothing, for he knew she was right. He would never purposefully hurt her. Chloe was his weakness.

He rolled off of her and pulled her to his chest, ignoring the aching he had in his sweats.

"Go to sleep, Chloe." He whispered. "One of us has to." He muttered to himself. But she heard him and giggled, snuggling further into his chest.

"Night, Derek." She whispered before falling sleep once more.

Third Person POV

The next morning, Chloe awoke to find that Dereks side of the bed was empty. She shot up, only to find herself back in hers and Tori's room. He must have carried her back in there earlier that morning before everyone woke up so people (her aunt) wouldn't think they were 'sleeping together'...in that way.

Climbing out of her bed, she winced when her feet hit the cold, hard wood floor. She looked over to first d Tori's bed empty and unmade, which really irritated her to no end, so after she had made her bed, she made Tori's and cleaned up her side of the room.

Chloe POV

"Honestly Tor, how on earth do you live in this pigsty?" I muttered as I bent to pick up her dirty clothes.

"You talkin' to yourself now, Chloe?" A deep, amused voice said behind me. I jumped, dropping the clothes I had just gathered back to the ground.

I spun around quickly, colliding with Dereks massive chest and looked up. Good Lord, could he get any more beautiful?

His dark hair was wet, dripping onto his white tee shirt. Wow. I had never seen wear white. He was always wearing black or gray.

"Y-you're wearing white!" I blurted. He looked down at me, smirking, and I blushed. I mentally face palmed myself. "Um, s-sorry." I ended up saying stupidly.

Third Person POV

"Y-you're wearing white!" Chloe blurted. He looked down at her, smirking, and she blushed, mentally face palming herself for sounding so foolish. "Um, s-sorry." She ended up saying stupidly.

"Couldn't find anything else." He said.

"I've never seen you wear white before." Chloe whispered as she took a step closer and placed her small, cold hands on his chest. She could feel the warmth of his skin seeping through the fabric of his shirt.

"I don't make a habit of it." He said. "Its a dumb color. Its technically not even a color. Its the absence of all colors and people who say that black is, is obviously really fu-." She giggled at his rant and placed her finger on his lips to silence him.

"I get the point, honey." She said removing her finger to place her hand back on his chest. He raised his eyebrows.

"Honey huh?" He teased. She blushed harder.

"Um, s-sorry. I won't call you that again." Her voice small and sad.

"Why not?" He rasped leaning closer to her. "I like it. Coming from your pretty mouth."

"R-Really?" She managed to squeak.

"Oh, fuck yeah." He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against him. She gasped when she felt his hardness pressing into her and stared up at him, her mouth slightly parted and her eyes wide with shock. "Damn Chloe. Its only 10:30 in the morning and you're already making me hard." He growled pressing her further into him.

He pressed his lips firmly to hers then all too quickly, he pulled and pushed her away from him.

"Damn it."

She looked at him, confused.

"Wh-what-"

"Tori's coming." He snapped, turning to face the door.

Sure enough, Tori appeared three seconds later, fully dressed. Her hair was slightly wet so it was easy to see that she had just took a shower. She smirked when she saw them amd entered the room.

"Was I interrupting something here?" She asked slyly.

"Yes." Derek snapped.

"Really? 'Cause the door was open." She stated sarcastically.

Neither of them said anything, for Derek had left the door open without realizing it.

"What do you want, Tor?" Derek asked, annoyed.

"Hey, this is my room _Der_." She snapped.

"Whatever." He muttered. Then, without another word, he left the room

**I know this still needs fixing. But for now, you'll have to deal. Reviews please.**


	14. Chapter 14

Third Person POV

After a few minutes, Chloe decided that she needed a shower.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She informed Tori, whom was now sprawled out across her neatly made bed.

"Okay." She said before grabbing her book from her bedside table.

Chloe dug through her drawers and pulled out a pair of white panties along with a cotton white bra, a long sleeved black v-neck that Tori had given her and a pair dark gray sweatpants she found then headed to the bathroom.

After Chloe had taken a shower, shaved her legs and brushed her teeth, she got dressed and left the bathroom.

Derek POV

After I had left Chloe and Tori's room, I headed to the living room to watch tv, hoping to find something interesting enough to distract me from the tempting little vixen upstairs.

Once I arrived to my destination, I sat down on the couch and leaned forward to grab the remote from the coffee table in front of me. I turned on the power button and began to flip through the channels to find a show that would be worth watching.

Finally, after ten minutes of searching for something that was even remotely interesting, I came across a show called 'The Blacklist' and decided to check it out. It was actually pretty good **(I'm a HUGE fan of The Blacklist)** and oddly enough, it kept me busy.

After about twenty minutes of watching Liz, the main character freak out over the fact that Reddington, the other main character, a man she assumed she had never met, knows everything about her-including her childhood- a lavender scent filled my nostrils. _Fucking hell_. I so did not wanna see Tori.

Third Person POV

"'Sup Cujo?" Tori asked entering the room. Derek grunted in response and Tori rolled her eyes. "Seriously, are you always this articulate?" She asked walking over to sit next to him. He shrugged.

Chloe POV

After I had left the bathroom, I went downstairs to watch tv. Really, there was nothing else to do. Although it was 11:25 and I had woken up an hour and a half ago, I was not hungry. Not for food any way.

However, when I got to the den, it was occupied. By Tori. And Derek. _Oh be still my heart_. I thought walking in.

**Ya, I know its short but hey, I did what I could.**


	15. NOTE

To all the people who actually LIKE this story, I'm in a bit of a writers block right now. But I WILL continue this story. Eventually. It may be a while though.


	16. Chapter 15

** Its not great, but I'll have to work on it. It's kind of short though. but I hope the next chapter makes up for it ;D**

Third person POV

"Um, h-hi guys." Chloes soft voice spoke as she walked in the room. Tori jumped slightly and looked over at the small blonde coming over to them.

"Laters." Tori said jumping up as Chloe approached them.

Chloe stared after her as she ran out of there room. _She is so freaking weird_. She thought, then shrugged and looked at Derek, whom was already staring up at her from where she stood with his usual masked expression. Her cheeks heated under his gaze and he smirked.

"M-May I sit?" She asked timidly. She had no idea why she was asking. The couch was meant to be sat in. But instead of answering, Derek reached out, grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. She gasped and stumbled sideways onto his lap.

Blushing furiously, she tried to scramble up, but his arm snaked around her waist and kept her still. She knew fighting him was pointless, so she stilled herself.

Chloe stretched her legs out across the couch and wrapped her arm around his neck. She shifted around on his lap and he growled, tightening his hold.

"S-sorry. Just-just trying to get comfortable." She explained. He grunted in response and allowed her to wiggle around a bit more. When she was finally comfortable, he was hard as hell. For the second time that morning.

"Damn it, Chloe." He muttered. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

**Enjoy it my darlings.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took so long!**

Third person POV

That night after supper, all four teenagers gathered in the living room for another movie, but this time, Derek picked.

"Aww, c'mon, D," Simon began, "Are you seriously gonna make us watch this lame ass movie?" He whined.

"You've never even seen Insidious 2, Simon." Derek pointed out. Neither had he for that matter.

"If it's as lame as the first one, I don't think I want to." Simon grumbled unhappily.

Derek opened his mouth to retort, but Tori beat him to it.

"Ugh, just shut up, Simon." Tori snapped, tired of his petulant whining, "We are watching what Derek wants to watch tonight." She said yanking the DVD out of a stunned Derek's hand.

Simon mumbled something about Tori being a bitch and made his way over to the couch to sit down.

Derek and Chloe sat on the floor by the coffee table in front of the couch and when Tori was finished setting up the movie, she turned off the light, making the room pitch dark. She made her way to the couch and plopped down, stretching her legs out, placing her sock clad feet on the pillow in Simons lap comfortably.

"You comfortable, Tori?" Simon asked sarcastically.

"Yes." She answered, "Now shut the hell up, the movie is starting." She said turning up the volume.

Simon rolled his eyes and huffed, irritated at his bitch sister.

Sometime during the movie, Derek reached over and pulled Chloe into his lap. She jumped but relaxed as she felt his arms tighten around her waist.

"You like the movie?" He asked in a whisper. Chloe nodded.

"Its much better than the first." She whispered back, twisting her head a little to glance at his face. Even though the room was dark, the light of the TV made it to where she could see his face fairly well. His emerald eyes were vivid and bright. So beautiful.

"I'm not beautiful, Chloe." He muttered.

Chloe blushed. She wasn't aware she had spoken out loud.

"Y-Yes you are." She argued quietly. "You're very beautiful, Derek." She said firmly, but only loud enough so he could hear.

He heard her, but he ignored the comment and turned his attention back to the screen. Derek knew he wasn't handsome or sexy-or beautiful as Chloe called him-and he knew he never would be. Sure, he knew he wasn't hideous, but beautiful, he was not.

He could still feel her eyes on him. He had to forcibly, but gently, turn her face back to the movie. His hand remained on her jaw, just to be sure she didn't look at him again. Although he knew that Chloe didn't like him just for his looks, he hated being stared at. Even by her. _Especially_ by her.

Chloe wanted to look back at him, but the hand on her jaw remained and she couldn't look anywhere but the screen of the TV. She shifted uncomfortably on his lap and he growled. His arm tightened abound her waist.

Derek tilted her head a bit and buried his face into her neck, breathing in her delicious scent. She was so sweet. So fucking sweet he couldn't stand it.

"Sleep with me tonight." He rasped against her skin.

She froze. She wasn't ready for _that_ yet!

Derek felt her stiffen. He smelt her fear.

"Don't worry, baby," he whispered, "I'm not gonna fuck you." He said. She relaxed. He smirked. "Not yet." He added. He heard her gulp and chuckled.

"O-Ok, Derek." She breathed quietly.

Derek smirked again. So submissive. He wanted her. He knew he had to wait, but he could still play with her.

Satisfied, he turned his attention once again to the movie and when it was over, as she tried to stand, he held her back.

"I'll see you later." He rasped in her ear. She nodded and waited for him to let her go. When he didn't, she turned her head to look at him.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get a word out, his mouth descended upon hers in a somewhat soft kiss.

"You two weirdos _are_ aware that Simon and I are _still_ here right?" Tori's unimpressed voice spoke, making Chloe jump and pull back from Derek.

"Oh, s-sorry, Tori." Chloe stammered as she scrambled off Derek's lap.

Tori mumbled something incoherently, getting up from the couch. With a wave of her hand, the lights came on, making all four of them wince at the sudden brightness to the room.

"So, how'd you like the movie, Simon?" Tori asked noting how he jumped a few times and how he sucked in his breath at the intense scenes.

"It was better than the first." He mumbled, hating the fact that he liked it. Tori snickered and made her way out of the room, grabbing Chloe's hand on her way out, pulling the girl behind her to leave the boys alone.

Chloe looked back at Derek as Tori pulled her along, finding him staring after her and blushed.

Simon looked over at Derek, whom was staring after Chloe. Simon smiled softly. His brother was in love. Sure, he once had a thing for Chloe, but he was over it now.

"What the hell were you guys doing?" Tori asked, shutting the door to their bedroom.

"T-Talking." Answered Chloe nervously. "He-He wants me to sleep in his bed tonight." She added, blushing.

Tori's jaw dropped and her eyes popped out of her head.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed in a loud "whisper". Chloe looked down at her bare feet in embarrassment. "Are you gonna?" Tori asked mischievously.

"Y-Yes." Chloe answered to the floor.

"I can't believe it." Tori began, shaking her head in mock disappointment, "You're gonna loose your virginity before me." She joked.

Chloe's head snapped up at that comment.

"We're just gonna sleep, not do _that_!" Chloe exclaimed frantically.

Tori burst out laughing at the look on Chloe's face.

"I'm just kidding, Chlo." She said.

"You are absolutely horrid!" Chloe chided as she made her way to her dresser to find a sleep shirt and some sleep shorts. Crammed in the back of her drawer, she found a baggy long sleeved tee shirt that read: _Me? Sarcastic? Never!_ written in in big, white block letters on the front. Chloe looked upon the shirt in confusion. It wasn't hers. It was probably Tori's. She shrugged. She was going to wear it anyway.

As soon as she was dressed, she told Tori goodnight, left their bedroom and went to brush her teeth in the bathroom downstairs.

After brushing her teeth, Chloe stared at herself in the mirror above the sink. Her hair needed to be trimmed. Her split ends were insane. She also needed to dye it again. She stared at her face and felt as if her eyes were too big and her skin was too pale.

Chloe sighed, knowing she couldn't do anything about it, then pulled her hair up in a messy bun so it wouldn't be in her face as she slept. When she finished, she left the bathroom and headed back upstairs to Derek's room.

She took a deep breath, then knocked quietly on his door. Derek answered a second later and pulled her inside by her arm and shut the door behind her with his free hand.

Chloe giggled when he spun her and pulled her to his chest, catching the middle of her back with the hand that wasn't holding hers.

She was surprised he had spun her, for it was so out of character for Derek. He was the brooding, mysterious type, not the dancing, charming type. His mysteriousness was his charm.

"I like your laugh, Chloe." He said. She blushed on cue and lowered her gaze.

"Th-Thanks." She mumbled shyly.

After a moment, he led her to his bed and pulled the covers back. They got in, and like last night, Chloe took the left side and Derek took the right.

"S-So, wh-why did you want me to sleep in here tonight?" Chloe asked as Derek pulled her to his chest.

"I like having your soft little body next to me." He rasped, pulling her further into his warm, hard body.

She blushed once again.

"Sleep well, Chloe." He whispered.

"You too, Derek." She whispered back.

"I doubt I will." He said. She giggled and closed her eyes.

**Needs work. I might add some things to it and change it up a bit. If you guys don't like Derek's attitude, don't read this story. I'm not changing how they act. Sorry. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Derek and Chloe have a moment in the woods. But, they don't go too far. At least not yet. Sorry. Oh, and now we get to read about Derek's wolf! Finally! **

**Instructions:**

**Derek's wolf name is Moon cuz I like it, when he talks to Derek, his words will be in bold italics. When Derek responds, it will be in plain italics. Chloe's thoughts in Derek's head will be in underlined italics.**

**Moon-Like this **

**Moon- **_**Yo Derek**_

**Derek-** _What?_

**Moon-** _**Fuck you.**_

**Derek-**_No, I'd rather fuck Chloe._

**Chloe-** Blushes _D-Derek!_

**Moon-** Ignores Chloe..._**Ugh, you win. This time.**_

**Moon-**_**Yeah, hopefully you idgits understand the instructions, if ya don't, ask ya momma cuz I ain't explaining it again.**_

**Chloe- **_be nice, Moon!_

**Anywaaaay, on with the story!**

Third person POV

Chloe woke up the next morning at six fifteen according to the clock on the nightstand. She was still in Derek's bed, but Derek was not there. She shot up, scanning the room, only to find him heading for the door, dressed in some black gym shorts and a faded gray tank top. Not his usual sleep attire.

Derek turned back, hearing the sheets rustle. Chloe was sitting up, stretching, her hair was a total mess, but somehow, it was still in its bun. She looked ravishing.

"Wh-where are you going?" She asked groggily.

"For a run." He answered.

"Would-Would you like some company?" She asked sweetly.

Derek smirked. "Think you can handle it, baby?"

Chloe blushed. "M-Maybe." She replied clumsily getting out of the warm bed.

Derek chuckled at her. "Well, come on then." He said not unkindly, opening the door. "But you might wanna change first." He told her, "its cold." He said.

"Okay." She replied, yawning, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Derek gave her a resounding slap on the ass on her way out of his room and chuckled when she jumped and made a cute, squeaking noise.

Chloe hurriedly ran across the hall to her bedroom-and Tori's- and quietly grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, along with a pair of clean panties from her drawers. She didn't bother putting on a bra or another shirt because what was the point? She's just going to end up changing again anyway.

Chloe crept back out of the room and went to the bathroom to change, use the toilet and brush her teeth. Morning breath was both vile and gross. She decided on deodorant as well, not because she smelled, but because she didn't want to smell when she started to sweat, which was highly likely. After she was finished, she met Derek by the door and slid on her tennis shoes. Then they headed out the door and went off to the woods behind the house.

Derek did his usual stretches and expected Chloe to do the same, when she didn't he shook his head and smirked. This was not going to end well for her. Derek could already sense it.

About fifteen minutes into the run, Chloe's heart was racing and she was breathing heavily. She was already sweating unattractively and dying for some water. But she managed fifteen more minutes before she couldn't take it anymore.

Now, she was hunched over, gasping for a decent breath.

_This was an_ awful _idea_, Chloe thought, desperately trying to catch her breath. _Maybe so,_ her inner voice agreed, _but you got to spend alone time with Derek. _Chloe blushed at that thought then turned to Derek, whom was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, smirking.

"You should've stretched first." He said.

"I know." She grumbled, taking off her hoodie, tying it securely around her waist.

She wasn't wearing a bra. Derek could tell. He did not see the outline of where the bra was supposed to be. He growled, making Chloe look up.

"You're not wearing a bra." He stated in a low voice. Yes, Derek knew she hadn't worn a bra around him before, but it was only at night. Only when she went to bed. And that was fine. But when he could _clearly_ see that she wasn't wearing one at all, it became a _very_ dangerous situation.

Chloe gulped. "I-I didn't see the point!" She said as he made his way over to her. She backed up, almost tripping over a small rock, but managed to catch herself, and gasped when her back hit a tree behind her. "I was-I was just gonna change it again anyway!"she explained weakly. Chloe had not worn a bra around Derek many times before now, and he wasn't this...predatory towards her. However, she had _never_ not worn one outside the house around him before. _Ever_. Not even when she had first met him. She had feared him then. But not anymore.

"Relax," he rasped, "I'm not gonna hurt you." He swore. And he wouldn't.

"Wh-Wh-what are you gonna do?" She asked nervously.

Without a word, he lifted her against tree by the back of her thighs, forcing her to wrap legs around his waist.

Chloe had no choice but to wrap her legs tightly around his waist. She knew he wouldn't let her fall, but hey, better safe then sorry right?

Derek kissed her, lips falling hungrily upon her own with a longing she couldn't describe. Her arms lifted and made their way around his neck, her fingers tangling into his jet black hair.

His tongue forced her lips to part and she released the moan she had been holding back. His mouth was scorching hot. He tasted of sweet cinnamon and fire and something else she couldn't place. Something sweet and yummy.

Then, with a growl, he pulled back and set her down, her feet firmly on the ground.

"Wh-What...?!" Was all she managed to say.

Derek smirked at her speechlessness and took a step away from her, creating space between them.

"If I don't stop now, I'm gonna lose myself." He rasped.

_What if I want you to lose yourself?_ Chloe thought unconsciously, staring up at him with wide, dreamy doe eyes. She was still in a daze.

Derek was taken aback.

"What did you say?" He asked.

Chloe cocked her head in confusion. What the hell is he talking about? She wondered.

"I-I didn't-I didn't say anything, Derek." She stammered nervously.

"I heard you say something." He declared.

_**Of course you did, you fuckwad.**_ His wolf, Moon, told him. Moon had been with him since his first change. Moon was as mean and vulgar as he was hateful and cruel, but he was also very helpful. At times, he could be nice, but not often. _What are you talking about, Moon?_ The wolf made a sound of annoyance and explained to Derek what he meant. _**You are a seriously mentally retarded human. I figured I wouldn't have to say anything, that you would figure it out by yourself. But **_**clearly**_**, I was wrong. She's your mate, dumbass! That's why you've been so violent and irritable so much. Its also why you're moodier than usual**_. Moon said rather insultingly. Derek growled at him and-

"D-Derek?" Chloe snapped her fingers in Derek's face to get his attention and gasped when he grabbed her wrist.

Derek stared at his hand, taking notice that his fingers wrapped completely around the circle of her wrist. She was so small. So delicate.

"We need to go." He finally said as he dropped her wrist.

Chloe POV

"We need to go." He rasped dropping my wrist.

"O-Okay." I whisper quietly. Though I wanted to know why, I knew he wouldn't tell me, and I didn't want to push. Pushing didn't work for Derek. He'd tell me eventually...I hope.

We walked back to the house in silence. Leaves crunched beneath our feet as we walked. The air was a little nippy and it felt great against my sweaty skin.

Once we made it to the house, we went inside and headed to the kitchen for some breakfast.

Derek POV** (this is a conversation between Moon and Derek about mate as they walk back to the house). **

_She's my Mate? I_ ask Moon as Chloe and I walk back to the house.

_**Yes, you stupid fuckhead.**_He answers, irritation seeping into his voice. I ignore the insult and continued my questioning.

_Isn't it too soon? Isn't she too young?_

_**No and no.**_He says simply. I don't ask him to clarify. I don't care, because the next two questions I ask him are way more important.

_What if she doesn't...you know...want to be my mate? What if she rejects me?_ I questioned uncomfortably.

_**Once a werewolf finds a mate, its forever. If said mate dies or rejects said werewolf, it is rare they find another. But I don't think you have to worry about being rejected. She is already crazy in love with you.**_

I knew Chloe was in love with me. Hell, I wasn't _that_ fucking stupid. It showed every time she looks at me. That wasn't the problem. The problem is that she's 16. After about six months or something, maybe less than that, she'd probably want to break up. She would probably want to date other men once she got tired of me. I mean, she couldn't possibly want to be with me forever. I got too much bad habits. I'm too mean. Too monstrous.

_Why?_ I finally asked.

_**I don't know why she's in love with your dumb ass. I guess she**_\- I interrupt him with a growl.

_That is not what I meant,_ I snap,_ I meant why now? Why can I hear her thoughts now?_

Moon sighs. He's getting annoyed with me, but I personally don't give a fuck. I wanted some fucking answers.

_**Because, Derek, she's almost ready. She's almost ready to be marked. To be yours completely. **_

I asked no more questions after he said this. I knew what it meant. And it was gonna scare the hell out of Chloe when I tell her. Now, I gotta figure out how I'm going to do that...

**(A/N: We're jumping ahead to two days later.)**

Third Person POV

It had been two days since the "walk" in the woods with Derek and he had not said a word to Chloe. He was avoiding her. He certainly stared at her from across the dinner table, watching her squirm beneath his instead gaze with obvious pleasure and satisfaction, but he still had not spoken to her, kissed her or touched her, and that was weird because Derek was _always_ finding ways to touch and kiss her.

Chloe had tried speaking to Derek, but each time she did, she got too nervous and walked away sputtering apologies, or they were interrupted by Simon, Kit or Lauren. Chloe had told Tori what was going on so she never once tried to interrupt them.

_Its official, he hates me._ Chloe's voice rang sadly in his head.

No, he didn't. Quite the opposite actually.

As day three came around, Chloe couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know what was going on. So, after mustering up some courage, she stood up off the couch and marched upstairs.

Derek heard her coming. He was sitting on his bed, staring at the door, waiting.

A second later, the door swung open and revealed a pissed off necromancer. He stood.

Chloe POV

I stepped into his room to find him sitting on his bed. When he stood, I slammed the door behind me and walked up to him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I ask, glaring up at him angrily.

"What makes you think I'm avoiding you?" He retorts. I stared at him in disbelief. Was he _kidding_ me?

"You _are_ joking, right?" I ask rhetorically. Before he could answer, and I knew he would, I spoke. "You haven't said a word to me in three days, Derek! _Three_ days!" Okay, so I was yelling at him. So what? I was pissed off. Not only has he not spoken to me in three days, he hasn't even kissed me or touched me. I missed his bold touches and his hard, delicious mouth. I just missed _him_.

**Damn, I just noticed I use italics a lot! Even when I'm not using it as thoughts! Hahaha...Also, the things Moon tells Derek about mates and all that is complete bullshit straight from my brain.**


	19. Chapter 18

**GOOD NEWS Y'ALL! I'M NOT DEAD! For those who read this Fanfiction and like it, I hope you're happy. I'm thinking 1 or 2 more chapters then a sequel about Tori and the new dude Ima introduce to you all to in the very last chapter. Anyway, on vith ze story! Yes, I'm German now (not really).**

Previously

_ I missed his bold touches and his hard, delicious mouth. I just missed_ him.

Third Person POV

She missed him. She missed his touches. She missed his mouth. She missed talking to him in general. She actually missed him.

"That really what you want?" Derek asks, grabbing hold of her upper arms. Chloe stared at him up in confusion. What is he talking about? She wondered.

"You want me? You want my mouth?" He growled.

Chloe nodded, not having a clue how he knew what she wanted. But, instead of asking, she just went with it. For now. Later, she would demand answers.

"Then come get it." He demanded, lowering his head to her level.

Chloe paused for a moment, and just when he was about to pull away, she wrenched her arms free of his loosened grip, then threw them around his neck and brought her lips to his. At last (**my looove has come alooong...sorry y'all, a little Etta James in my head**).

This feels like home, Chloe thought as his own arms came around her waist and pulled her further into the hard body she missed so much.

After several moments of kissing, Chloe pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Wh-Why were you ignoring me, Derek?" She asked breathlessly.

Derek let out a harsh breath and pressed his forehead to hers._ How do I tell her?_ Derek wondered, wanting to panic. **_The only way you know how, fucktard_**. Moon answered dryly. Derek took a deep breath and closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer, then opened them again.

"Chloe, there's no easy way to say this." He began, "but you're my mate."

It was bluntly spoken. Straightforward and to the point. But it was the only way Derek knew. He felt Chloe stiffen, he heard her sharp intake of breath. The look of shock was evident on her pretty face.

"I-I'm sorry." He whispered, releasing her, "I'm sure that I'm not what you want." He sounded heartbroken. Hell, he _was_ heartbroken for Gods sake. How could she want him? "I'll...I'll just go."

He Turned to leave. _**You're leaving your own room for no reason, Derek**_, Moon commented. _No I'm n_-

"W-Wait!" Chloe grabbed his wrist, stopping him "D-Don't assume you're not what I want!" She sounded...angry, "Derek, you're all I want! You're all I think about! You-You're everything!" She exclaimed passionately, clutching his wrist so tight there'd be claw marks embedded into his skin there afterwards, which okay with him, "I mean," her voice and grip suddenly softened, "d-don't-don't you know?" She asked, her eyes seemed to be staring straight into his soul.

"Know what?" Derek questioned.

Chloe swallowed and stepped closer. She reached up with her free hand-the one not wrapped around his wrist- and gripped the front of his shirt. She pulled him down to her level and kissed him, her lips feather soft.

"How I feel about you."

**What can i say, I'm an asshole. That's why I'm leaving y'all with a cliffhanger. AT LEAST I UPLOADED THOUGH.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Another update! What!**

Previously

_"I mean," her voice and grip suddenly softened, "d-don't-don't you know?" She asked, her eyes seemed to be staring straight into his soul. _

_"Know what?" Derek questioned._

_Chloe swallowed and stepped closer. She reached up with her free _

_hand-the one not wrapped around his wrist- and gripped the front of his shirt. She pulled him down to her level and kissed him, her lips feather soft._

_"How I feel about you." _

Chloe POV

Know what?" Derek questioned.

I swallowed and stepped closer to him. Reaching up with my free hand-the one not wrapped around his wrist- I gripped the front of his shirt. Then I pulled him down to my level and kissed him very softly.

"How I feel about you."

Ugh, I sounded like a cryptic idiot. Why can't I just tell him I'm so stupid in love with him? That he's all I will ever want? That I want to be his mate? Oh, that's right, because he will laugh in my face. Guys like Derek don't love girls like me, mate or not. It just isn't possible.

(**Random authors' note: love and like are two VERY different things y'all. Jussayin'.**)

"How do you feel about me, Chloe?" He asked, his deep voice sending shivers down my spine.

I looked up into his face and took a deep breath.

"I love you."

Third Person POV

"I love you" Chloe breathed.

Derek stared down at her in shock. No, he wasn't shocked that she loved him, he was shocked that she said it. He never expected to hear anyone besides his family-minus Tori- say it.

After a moment of awkward silence, Chloe shifted under his gaze and tightened her hand on his wrist, fearing that he'd bolt any second.

"I'm not gonna bolt, Chloe." Derek said,using his free hand to push her hair back from her blushing face. "And what you think about guys like me not loving girls like you," he paused long enough to lean closer and pressed his lips to her ear "you're so fucking wrong." He growled.

"H-How did you...?" She trailed off, but Derek knew what she meant.

Derek wasn't able to explain this well, so he did it as best he could.

"You're my mate, so I can hear your thoughts," He said bluntly, "I don't know that's just how it is. But once we're completely mated, you can hear mine." He added, hoping he didn't sound too creepy. **_There's really no way else to explain it, though_**. Was Moons two cents. Derek agreed.

Chloe's hand untangled itself from his shirt and fell limply at her side.

"Th-This still doesn't tell me why you've been avoiding me." She insisted suddenly.

"Chloe, I just told you that you're my mate and I can hear your thoughts and you're wondering why I've been avoiding you?" Derek asked incredulously.

Chloe's blush deepened.

"I'm not upset about being your mate, Derek," She said softly, "and although I don't like you hearing my private thoughts, I'm not upset about it."

"Why?" Derek questioned.

Chloe smiled up at him dreamily and stepped closer until they were touching.

"Because I love you." She answered.

Derek smiled and lowered his head.

"I love you too." He whispered.

Then he kissed her. Long, slow and sweet.

**I lied, I don't know how many fucking chapters are left, but it may be more than 1 or 2. I simply do not know.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is literally the first time I have been able to write something in a while. College is a bitch. Derek and Chloe finally have fun. Also, in this random ass chapter, Derek learns about Supernatural and the sexiness that is Destiel. This is a month or so after Chloe and Derek tell each other they love each other.**

It was Thursday night, around 5:30, not that it mattered. Derek and Chloe were too wrapped up in themselves to care. Derek Had Chloe writhing uncontrollably beneath him, one and squeezing her breast through her tee shirt and the other pinning one of her wrists above her head. Their mouths were connected in a hard, passionate kiss in a battle of tongues and teeth. Derek was shirtless, his yummy muscles on full display. Chloe was clad in only an oversized nightshirt and her white underwear, which were now uncomfortable wet.

The scent of Chloe's arousal overwhelmed Derek's senses, leaving him completely unaware of anything but her. With a growl, he pulled back from her mouth.

"I can smell you, baby," Derek roughed out, sliding his hand from her breast, downward until he was cupping her _there_, "I know you're close." He said rubbing her little bundle of nerves through her underwear. Chloe gasped and bucked into his hand.

He rubbed her harder and she cried out, tensing as her need for…something came nearer.

"Mmm! Wh-What's-ooh!– What's h-happening?" Chloe managed to speak between her sweet, sweet sounds of pleasure.

"Just come for me." He ground out, rubbing her even harder and faster until…

"OH!" She came with a cry, soaking the crotch of her panties with her release.

Derek groaned as he felt every spasm of her orgasm.

"Fucking hell, Chloe." He growled, his voice full of lust.

"D-Derek…" She trailed off as his lips roughly descended upon her own.

Derek ground his jean clad erection into her still wet center, making her gasp, and grasped hold of her upper thigh with his now free, slightly damp from her release hand.

"You. Feel. So. Fuckin'. Good!" Derek rasped, moving faster against her, his hips thrusting furiously into her, making her cry out from all the oversensitivity, "Almost there, baby." He whispered huskily into her ear. Good wasn't even the correct term to describe how she felt right now.

Chloe whimpered as he continued to thrust his jean clad manhood into her hypersensitive area.

"Fuck Chloe," He tightened his hands on her wrists and thigh, probably leaving more bruises on her silky skin, **(I have a thing for bruises…and manhandling apparently...so sue me. I AM NOT ASHAMED!) **"You're gonna come again aren't you, baby?" he asked.

Chloe hoped the question was rhetorical. There was just no way she could speak coherently right now. Her moan was answer enough. Derek smirked.

Derek thrusted his hips once, twice, three more times before he couldn't hold back anymore. "Now!" He demanded before slamming his lips upon hers, catching her cries of pleasure into his mouth as they came simultaneously.

Chloe had never had a double orgasm before. Hell, before Derek she'd never even had an orgasm. She felt tired. like all her energy had drained away. She loved it.

Panting heavily, Derek collapsed on top her, not giving her his full weight, but enough to keep her still. After a while, it occurred to Derek that he had just came in his motherfucking pants like a prepubescent 12-year-old kid. _Holy shit kid._ Commented Moon. **_Shut up you ass._** Derek threw back. He pictured Moon with backing off and concentrated on Chloe. She was still beneath him, breathing heavily. Her eyes were so blue and completely blown and her hair was a mess. She looked completely fucked out. She looked delicious.

Derek couldn't resist kissing her reddened lips.

"Chloe! Supernatural is on!" Tori called from the living room, interrupting them.

Chloe jumped at the suddenness of Tori's voice and pulled back from her mates' delicious mouth.

"What the hell is Supernatural?" Derek asked, confused.

Chloe shouldn't have been surprised that Derek had no idea what Supernatural was, but she couldn't keep the look of shock off her face.

"It's a TV show that Tori and I like to watch. We are on season four now." She explained, "Would-Would you like to watch it with us?"

"Um, sure."

After they changed their clothes, they went downstairs.

And that is how Derek spent the rest of his night. Watching Supernatural with his mate and his sister.

Derek POV

"Oh my God, I ship them so hard!" Tori squealed when the trench coat guy and the green-eyed man finished the scene.

"Same!" Chloe agreed.

Tori and Chloe then decided to look at me for input.

"What? I have no idea what shipping is or the point of this fucking show."

Tori rolled her eyes and Chloe giggled, burying her head further into my chest.

"You're such a killjoy, Fido." Tori grumbled.

"Bitch." I threw back.

"Jerk." Tori retorted, a smirk appearing on her face.

I shook my head and sighed.

"…What is shipping?" I finally ask, the curiosity getting the best of me.

"Shipping is like when you put two characters-or real people- that you really, really like romantically together, like Destiel, which is Dean and Castiel put together." Chloe explained.

"Yeah, or Chlerek." Tori added.

"What's a Chlerek?" Derek and Chloe asked at the same time.

"It's your ship name! Chloe and Derek forever!" Tori said in a fake fangirl voice as she leaned onto Chloe, who giggled at her friends' dramatics.

"You're so weird." Chloe commented.

Tori smiled and sat upright.

"Damn straight." Tori agrered.

**I hope you guys enjoy! If you don't like it, don't read it.**


End file.
